Setsuna Yumemishi
|arrangement=KEYTALK & NARASAKI |season=3 |start=Episode 63 |end=Episode 75 |N = ...|kanji =セツナユメミシ|romanji =Setsuna Yumemishi|english = A Moment’s Dream}} "Setsuna Yumemishi" (セツナユメミシ A Moment’s Dream) is the sixth opening of the Kyōkai no Rinne Anime (second opening of the third season), performed by KEYTALK. Kanji Lyrics 放課後は奇想天外　夢おとぎの世界で 朝な夕な　心に唱えた合言葉 染まっていく日々　見慣れた街並みに いつしか芽生えた思い　ジンチョウゲの花言葉 つまづいて　そっぽ向いて 笑い合って　手をつないで また会えるよね　小さく手を振る 一瞬の夢　僕らは空へ向かい ふわりふわり　儚げに揺れる 刹那の憂い　心は君へ向かい ふたりふたり風に乗る 時に踏んだり蹴ったり　七転八倒でも 朝な夕な心に　未来のひとかけら 立ち上がって　耳すまして 向かい合って　目をつむって 蘇るのは　一期一会　他愛ない日常 一瞬の夢　羽ばたく思い出たち きらりきらり　ほら　時を越えて 刹那の憂い　心はどこへ向かい ふわりふわり　風にふかれて ひしめき合って巡り巡る　胸にほのめくは蜃気楼 陽炎に映る都忘れ　いざ爛々　乱舞心に誓って　さあ 一瞬の夢　僕らは空へ向かい ふわりふわり　儚げに揺れる 刹那の憂い　心は君へ向かい　ふわりふわり 一瞬の夢　羽ばたく思い出たち ふわりふわり　今ふたりふたり　風に乗る Rōmaji Lyrics Houkago wa kisoutengai yumeotogi no sekai de Asa na yuu na kokoro ni tonaeta aikotoba Somatteiku hibi minareta machinami ni Itsushika mebaeta omoi jinchouge no hanakotoba Tsumadzuite soppo muite Waraiatte te o tsunaide Mata aeru yo ne chiisaku te o furu Isshun no yume bokura wa sora e mukai Fuwari fuwari hakanage ni yureru Setsuna no urei kokoro wa kimi e mukai Futari futari kaze ni noru Toki ni fundari kettari shichitenbattou demo Asa na yuu na kokoro ni mirai no hito kakera Tachiagatte mimi sumashite Mukaiatte me o tsumutte Yomigaeru no wa ichigoichie taainai nichijou Isshun no yume habataku omoide tachi Kirari kirari hora toki o koete Setsuna no urei kokoro wa doko e mukai Fuwari fuwari kaze ni fukarete Hishimekiatte megurimeguru mune ni honomeku wa shinkirou Kagerou ni utsuru miyakowasure iza ranran ranbu kokoro ni chikatte saa Isshun no yume bokura wa sora e mukai Fuwari fuwari hakanage ni yureru Setsuna no urei kokoro wa kimi e mukai fuwari fuwari Isshun no yume habataku omoide tachi Fuwari fuwari ima futari futari kaze ni noru English Lyrics After school, bizarre things await in this dream-like world. But it's like morning and evening in my heart, a chanted password. Each view I've grown used to in this city gains new color. These feelings budding out of nowhere were the words of a winter daphne*. Stumbling, turning the other way Laughing together, joining hands... We can meet again, right? I faintly waved goodbye. After a moment's dream, we head for the sky. Gently, we sway in delicatessen. After a moment of sadness, my heart heads for you. Together, we hitch a ride on the wind. Even if I writhe in agony, sometimes stepping on or kicking It’s like morning and evening in my heart, one fragment of the future. Standing up, hearing up Facing each other, shutting our eyes... To revive is a once-in-a-lifetime daily triviality. After a moment’s dream, our memories are flying Brightly, look, beyond time After a moment of sadness, my heart heads somewhere. Gently, wrapped in the wind A mirage is flaunting in my chest that is crawling around I swear now and then I will not forget that part reflected into a blaze After a moment's dream, we head for the sky. Gently swaying, we're rocked by love, or quite like it. After a moment of sadness, my heart heads for you. Gently... After a moment’s dream, our memories are flying Gently, now, together, we hitch a ride on the wind. Trivia *Previously seen spirits: Bero, Chibi, Jealous Cat, Soul Eater King, Toichi and Chihuatarō appear together in this opening. Among them is Spirit Way Stone as well, although it never appeared in the anime yet. Category:Music